Bully
So. According To Baldi Basic's Wiki:It's a Bully, The Bully, or just Bully is the tertiary antagonist in Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning ''and ''Baldi's Basics - Field Trip. He is a poorly modeled humanoid male that stands still around the school blocking the hallways, presumably existing in the game because it is believed that "every good school needs a good bully!", according to the text about him in the Principal's Office. Bully's model is a highly distorted version of PlaceFace. Description It's a Bully appears as a poorly-modeled CGI human figure with an orange ellipsoid for a torso, blue cylinders for limbs, and small, peach-colored balls for hands and feet. Both arms and legs have same model. He has an incredibly distorted and malformed face with dots for eyes, a gaping mouth with orange lips that clips into where his neck would be, a wide asymmetrical nose and brown hair. He doesn't wear shoes, and he has a brown text floating next to his head that says "THIS IS A BULLY" in all-caps. His pose appears to be in the middle of a run cycle. Mechanics It's a Bully will stand still around the start or end of hallways in the school, sometimes switching positions as he might block the player's path completely. If the player attempts to approach It's a Bully, he will steal a random item from their inventory. Afterwards, he will mysteriously vanish gets shot way down under the ground and let the player pass. However, if the player approaches It's a Bully with nothing in their inventory, he will continue to block the player's path, forcing the player to go another way, if there is one. It's a Bully is assumed to be the lowest threat of the bunch as he is stationary and only really blocks one hall at a time, but he can still be a problem if the player is running from Baldi (especially if he is right behind them) and the Bully just so happens to get in the way, forcing the player to either change paths or sacrifice an item. The player must keep in mind that It's a Bully will take any of their three items, so they must be willing to give up any of said items. It's a Bully cannot be pushed with the usage of BSoda, nor even can be pushed by Gotta Sweep. It's a Bully can be passed if the door is open long enough. If Principal of the Thing spots him in the halls, he will send him to detention and open up the path that the bully was blocking, allowing the player to pass. Baldi's Basics - Field Trip It's A Bully will hide inside a forest tree, he will start stalking the player endlessly until caught, once he catches the player he will come out the tree and take the player's sticks, this can be a big problem when the fire is almost out, you must avoid him if you see any tree that appears to be moving or if you see Its A Bully inside of it Category:Characters